call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Frank Woods
Sergeant Frank Woods ist ein sehr talentierter Mann, sie haben ihre Männer weise gewählt, Mason! — Viktor Reznov in Victor Charlie Frank Woods ist ein amerikanischer Hauptcharakter aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Woods kommt gleich in der ersten Geschichte von Alex Mason vor, er erzählt, dass seine Attentätergruppe bestehend aus ihm, Woods und Bowman auf Fidel Castro angesetzt wurde und deswegen nach Kuba geschickt wurde. Castro ahnte dies jedoch und setzte sein Dubel ein, um diesen töten zu lassen, falls es den Attentätern gelingen würde, bis zu "ihm" vorzudringen. Woods und Bowman konnten fliehen, jedoch blieb Mason zurück und wurde nach Workuta in ein Arbeitslager gebracht. Nach dessen Rückkehr in die Vereinigten Staaten lösten sich die Op 40 auf und teilten sich auf. Bowman und Brooks bildeten Team Whiskey, während Woods und Mason sich ebenfalls zusammenschlossen. Diese zwei Teams wiederrum bildeten die SOG, inder er die Führung übernahm. Die vier Soldaten wurden kurz nach Masons Flucht auf eine Mission entsandt, um die Arbeit von Gregori Weaver zu kontrollieren. Unglücklicherweise wurde dieser gefangen genommen und von Lev Kravchenko, der rechten Hand von Nikita Dragovich, gefoltert und verhört. Mithilfe von russichen Uniformen gelang es Woods und Mason, tiefer in die feindlichen Reihen vorzudringen und ein Gebäude zu stürmen. Das Whiskey-Team lenkte die Soldaten ab und so konnte Woods und Mason Weaver befreien und die Raketen wieder vom Himmel holen, was eigentlich Weavers Ziel war. Kurze Zeit später lernt Woods Jason Hudson in Vietnam kennen. Das Team von Woods und Mason bekam also einen Neuzuwachs von der CIA. Nachdem die Stellungen nahe dem Wald angegriffen wurde, mussten die Soldaten der SOG die feindlichen thumb|left|Woods in Carlos' BarTruppen zurückschlagen. Woods wurde fast in der Schlacht getötet, wenn Mason seinen Revolver nicht gezogen hätte. Also ging es weiter zu einem kleinen Jeep, indem die drei einstiegen und die sechs anrollenden Panzer zerstörten. Nach der Schlacht von Vietnam geht es via Helikopter weiter Richtung Laos, jedoch wird der Heli nahe einem Dorf in der Mission Victor Charlie abgeschossen und landete in einem kleinen See. Die Piloten starben aber Woods und Mason überlebten. Nachdem sie sich mit Team "Whiskey" zusammenschließen, bekommen sie Verstärkung und können so das Dorf überfallen. Swift, Reznov (als Einbildung durch Masons Gedanken) und Mason rückten durch die unterirdischen Tunnel zu Kravchenkos Versteck vor und mussten feststellen, dass es verlassen war. Woods kommt Mason, der mitlerweile nurnoch alleine ist, nachdem Woods erstochen wurde, zu Hilfe. Jason Hudson plant gleich im Anschluss die nächste Mission, ein Flugzeug mit Nova 6 an Bord wurde von thumb|300px|Woods (links) und Bowman in Vietnamder CIA abgeschossen und ist nahe einem Fluss in einem Wald abgestürzt. Woods und sein Trupp machen sich deswegen auf dem Weg dorthin um die Situation genauer zu betrachten. Nachdem die Viet Cong einen Hinterhalt ausführte, mussten sich die Soldaten der SOG durchkämpfen. Ohne einen einzigen Toten schafften die Soldaten es an die Absturzstelle und kamen schongleich in einen nächsten Hinterhalt. Zwei Hinds kommen auf gleiche Höhe und schießen auf das Flugzeug das im handumdrehen den Hügel hinunterbrettert. Bowman und Woods liegen bewusstlos am Boden und werden gerade von Dragovichs Männern weggetragen, als Mason wach wird und auf sie schießen will, doch seine Pistole hat thumb|left|Woods' Dossierkeine Kugeln mehr im Magazin oder im Lauf. Die drei werden in eine kleine Außenanlage gebracht, während der Rest der SOG direkt in Kravchenkos Anlage in Laos wandert. Woods, Mason und Bowman wurden gezwungen, russisches Roulett zu spielen, doch Bowman weigerte sich und wird brutal ermordet. Deswegen kommt Woods als Nächster an die Reihe und schwört seinen Gegnern, sie werden für Bowmans Tod bezahlen. Mit einem geschickten Mannöver von Mason und Woods können sie die anwesenden Soldaten töten, nur Bowmans Mörder konnte vorerst fliehen. Die beiden laufen durch die gesamte Anlage bis sie schließlich Bowmans Mörder finden und zur Strecke bringen können. Woods antwortet auf seinen Tod: "DAS hier, ist für Bowman!" Anschließend fliehen Woods und Mason via Hind und fliegen in Richtung Kravchenkos Anlage. Auf dem Hinflug werden sie von einigen Hinds angegriffen und müssen zudem noch die Brücken, Bodengeschütze und Panzer auf dem Boden eliminieren. Nachdem sie erfolgreich bei der Anlage angekommen sind und die restlichen Mitglieder befreit hatten, geht es weiter zu Kravchenko, der Mason mit einem Stuhl schon "begrüßt". Woods "opfert" sich und sticht Kravchenko mit seinem Messer in den Rücken und dieser zündet gleich seine Granaten. Woods schaltete sehr schnell springt mit Kravchenko aus dem Fenster. Ab diesem Moment wird er für tot gehalten, jedoch fielen die Granaten in der Luft ab und beide wurden nur leicht verletzt. Dies war sein letzter Auftritt in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops II thumb|286px|Woods als alter Mann mit seiner Uniform auf einem FriedhofAm 19. Februar 1968 verschwindet er für eine kurze Zeit zusammen mit seinem Trupp, nachdem er für tot gehalten wurde. Sein Team und er wurden gefasst und gefoltert. Die Leichen und Woods wurden auf ein Schiff in einem Container untergebracht. Die CIA, inbesondere Jason Hudson, heuerten einen alten Kameraden von Frank Woods an, um diesen zu befreien. Nachdem Jason Hudson und Alex Mason den Aufenthaltsort des besagten Schiffs mithilfe Jonas Savimbi herausfinden, befreien sie Woods aus dem Container. Woods war der letzte Überlebende aus seinem Team. Letztendlich wurde er von Mason, Hudson und Savimbi gerettet. Nach der Rettungsaktion geht es thumb|left|Woods reitet ein Pferd in Afghanistanweiter in die Wüste wo Alex Mason, der mitlerweile ein Kind bekam, einen alten Bekannten zufällig finden, Kravchenko. Nachdem Woods nach dessen Befragung sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle brachte, erschoss er Kravchenko und wird zusammen mit Mason und Tian Zhao von Kravchenkos geheimen Verbündeten verraten und gefesselt in der Wüste ausgesetzt. Wanderer kommen jedoch vorbei und können die drei befreien. Naach Kravchenkos Tod in Afghanistan machen die SOG jagd auf Raul Menendez, einen Anführer eines kleinen Cartells. Verbündete Soldaten nahmen Menedez gefangen, doch dieser konnte durch Manuel Noriega befreit werden und dieser flüchtet. Woods, thumb|282px|Woods und Kravchenko Mason und Hudson müssen nun Menendez verfolgen und kommen letztendlich zu einem finalen Showdown in einer brennenden Villa. Woods wirft eine M67-Granate und diese wird aber von Mason leicht abgelenkt, sodass diese von zwei Türrahmen in Josefinas (Menendez' Schwester) Zimmer landet und diese tötet. Ab diesen Zeitpunkt will Menedez Rache und will Frank Woods ebenfalls tot sehen. Eines Tages nimmt Mendendez Hudson gefangen und zwingt ihn, Woods zu verraten und auf Mason, der ebenfalls genommen wird und eine Tüte über den Kopf hat. Woods und Noriega stehen auf der anderen Seite auf einem Haus und Woods schießt auf Mason, da er dachte, es sei Menendez. thumb|left|282px|Menendez tötet Woods Woods kann Mason zweimal in Fuß schießen oder einmal in den Kopf. Im Anschluss riecht Woods den Braten und sieht den blutbedeckten Mason am Boden und versucht, Noriega zu töten. Mendendez rettet ihn jedoch und schießt Woods in die Knie. Dies ist auch der Grund, warum Woods für den Rest seines Lebens im Rollstuhl sitzen muss. Jedenfalls werden nun Woods, David Mason, und Hudson in einem kleinen Raum festgehalten und Menendez lässt Hudson entscheiden wer sterben soll, er, David oder Woods, nach kurzen Augenblicken entscheidet er sich für sich selbst und opfert sich für die zwei. Woods erzählt in Call of Duty: Black Ops II immer wieder David Geschichten von Menendez und seinen Vater Alex. Woods kann auch von Menendez getötet werden, wenn David ihn nur gefangen nimmt. Durch die richtigen Entscheidungen können letztendlich Woods, David und sein Vater wieder vereint sein. Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Kommandant Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Amerikaner Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Charaktere aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II